love neko
by lizethowo
Summary: buch tendra un problema, algo peculiar, su gato llamado buttercup, se tranformo en humana, que pasara? como se enamoraran? buttercup x buch
1. Chapter 1

**Woliss nwn**

**El dia de hoy les traigo un finc de ppg owo**

**Sin mas que decir a leer ^^**

Capitulo 1: prologo

Estaba un chico que aparentaba 17 años de edad, era alto, media 170,de tez blanca, su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, pero las puntas de esta, puntiagudas, y con un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos, verdes fuerte. Llevaba unos jeans verdes militar, y una playera negra, y unos converse negros. Llamado buch.

Estaba sentado, cansado después de hacer una de sus travesuras habituales, solo respiraba pesadamente y sacaba de una de las bolsas del pantalón una galletas mientras, le gruñía el estomago.

Cuando el chico de verde estaba a punto de morder una de sus galletas… algo salió disparado a su galleta, y así la galleta le fue arrebatada.

Buch pov

-pero que carajoss! Quien se ha atrevido a quitareme una de mis galletas!- dije mientras bufaba y me paraba para ver al responsable.

-TU! Señale a un gato negro de ojos verdes.

El gato solo se me quedo viendo, mientras agallaba el resto de su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviera asustado.

-*suspiro* ven no te hare nada.-dije mientras extendía mi mano y me incaba.

Después de que hice esta acción el gatito, se me acercó poco a poco, hasta que toco mi mano con su cabeza.

-jeje sabia que eras inofensivo.- dije mientras le entregaba el resto de mis galletas.

El gato negro se comió cada una de ellas, ahora que lo miro de cerca, es lindo tiene el pelaje negro como la noche pero es muy sedoso y brillante, y sus ojos son un intenso verde que brillan, incomodan un poco._.

Después de que acabo de comer volví a extender mi mano, y el gato repitió lo mismo solo que…

-auuu!.- dije mientras me levantaba en seco y revisaba mi mano.

-estúpido gato porque me muerdes!.- el gato solo se me quedo viendo con unos ojos desafiantes y se marcho lo más rápido que pudo.

-esto me pasa por confiar en un gato estúpido y feo.- dije esto mientras me marchaba fastidiado.

* * *

Normal pov

El gato corrió más y más, y se adentro a su escondite, pero… otro gato mucho más grande que ella, bufo y se esponjo listo para atacar, el gato negro no permitiría que le robaran su refugio.

Y así empezó esta batalla, el gato negro lucho, mordió y rasguño, pero fue en vano, el gato mucho más grande que ella, había ganado.

El gato negro no tuvo otro remedio que retirarse, lastimada, tenia rasguños por todas partes, y estaba cojeando.

* * *

Mientras tanto un mas calmado buch se dirigía a su casa y a la de sus hermanos him.

Aun caminado, recordaba al gato negro. -mmm, no lo culpo, espera!... ahora que lo pienso no le vi nada…mmm…o sea que es hembra?

El gato negro caminaba lastimado, y se topo con unas piernas que bloqueaban su paso, el gato solo miro hacia arriba y se trataba del mismo chavo de ojos verdes.

-eh? Tu otra ves…mira pero si estas todo lastimado.- dijo esto mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos. Dicho esto el gato se desplomo.

Buch entro a su casa, entro lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, para que sus hermanos no vieran al gato, porque, bueno el es butch, no puede permitir que sus hermanos se burlen de el por estar apiadándose de un animal.

Curo delicadamente al gato y le coloco vendas, después le busco un lugar para que le gatito duerma.

-te llamaras butercup y desde ahora serás mía.- dijo mientras observaba al durmiente gato.

* * *

Era de mañana y se encontraba buch durmiendo plácidamente.

Su habitación bueno estaba muy muuuuuy desordenada, había ropa tirada en todos lados, también sus tenis y bueno toda clase de cosas.

-miauu! Se escucho , un maullido en la oreja de buch.

-mmm… calla, tengo sueño.

Buch pov

Sentí algo pesado en mi pecho, y seguían los persistentes maullidos.

-que, queeee quieres! Dije mientras apenadas abria los ojos… los ojos se me hicieron como platos, enfrente y sentada encima de mí, se encontraba una mujer de tez algo bronceada, cabellos negros y algo alborotado, y unos ojos verdes intensos, completamente desnuda, solo le tapaban sus pechos unas vendas.

-quie..Quien eres.- dije mientras tenía un sangrado nasal, había visto mujeres desnudas, pero , nunca a alguien como ella, tenía unos pechos, que aunque no eran tan grandes, se veian muy bien, y una cintura pequeña, pero se veía que estaba ejercitada, y buenos sus caderas no estaban nada mal.

-miauu! Miau.- miau? Es todo lo que dijo, que extraño, un momento, ella tiene orejas! Y cola!

-eres butercup?.- dije algo confundido.

-miau!.- dijo mientras movía su cola, y se veía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-debe ser una broma como paso esto!?.- dije mientras me la quitaba de encima.

*toc toc*

-buch que está pasando ahí adentro?- dijo mi hermano mayor brick.

-he? Aa… nada… nada malo jeje.- dije mientras me reía nerviosamente

-no me engañas! Sé que algo pasa ahí o abres la puerta en 3 segundos o la derribo!.- no jodas! Que hago no la puedo ocultar!, yyy, esta desnuda! Que hago, que hago.

Agg! Ropa, ropa necesito vestirla.

Agarre lo primero que encontré y le coloque una playera verde mía, y unos short.

-1…2…3..- empujo la puerta y entro a la fuerza. – pero que está pasando aquí!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no invites a tus amiguitas aquí!.

Dijo un muy enojado brick, estoy en problemas, y no entiendo que está pasando.

**Y? que les pareció? Nwn merezco un rewien? Hasta la próxima *hace reverencia***


	2. capitulo 2

**Woliss a qui yo otra vez .w.**

** : gracias por dejar mensaje ^^ y a marc(?) me alegro de que te gustara :3**

**Momoko123: que bueno que te gusto! Me haces feliz .w.**

**Una-demente-suelta:gracias! X3**

**Leyendo (?): jaja yo también amo a los nekos, son tan apachurrables XD y nop no era blossom, gomen creo que no describi al gato, pero había puesto ojos verdes amm creo ._. Como sea gracias por el mensaje owo**

Capitulo 2

Normal pov

-espera! Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que tu crees ella, ella es…

-es que!.- dijo un muy muuyy enojado brick, que ya le resaltaban las venitas de la cara.

-ella es mi gato?

-en serio? No se te ocurrió algo mejor ¬¬

-es la verdad!

-si claro como no!.-dicho esto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo un K.O.-como te llamas?.- le dijo a buttercup

-nya?

-no me has entendido? como te llamas!

-nya..nyaaa~~

-eh?.- se le quedo viendo a la chica.-orejas y cola!?

-auu! Te lo dije, no es una chica, bueno si… o no? Si… no… agg como sea es mi gato!

-mm parecen reales, y están muy bien pegadas… un momento, desde cuando tienes gato?

-desde ayer

-y en donde lo encontraste?

-en el parque mas cercano,lo traje anoche conmigo y se transformo en ella, me crees?

-si, algo... por ahora…

-buenos días!.-dijo un enérgico boomer

-buenos días tarado!

-buenas

-eh? Una chica!, hola nwn quien eres?

-nyaa~~

-o.o que le pasa?.-voltea a ver a sus hermanos

-larga historia….-dice brick

-vamoss dime.-

Y asi le explican, la muy extraña historia al menor de los hermanos him, mientras desayunaban.

* * *

-oh! Es es muy raro.

-si lo sabemos, y ahora que haremos?.-dice un enfadado y confuso butch

-tu cuida a tu neko-girl, bomer y yo, buscaremos de donde vino.- y salen de la casa.

-espe…*voltea a ver a la chica* que se supone que voy a hacer contigo, * se tira al sofá*

-nya~ =^w^=

-que quieres?

-nyaaa~~ *acomoda su cabeza en sus piernas*

-que estas haciendo?... jeje eres muy mona.-dice con un tono tierno y acaricia su cabeza con gentileza, haciendo que la chica-gato ronronee

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque...

-no veo nada que nos ayude.- dice brick mientras gira su cabeza en busca de una pista

-yo tampoco

-oh! Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos! Justo que estaba buscando!.- les dice una mujer, de tez algo bronceada, ojos color morados, cabello marrón, corto y con puntas al final algo alborotadas, llevaba una bata blanca abierta con una blusa color negro, jeans y tenis grises.

-quien eres? Que quieres de nosotros?.-dice un cauteloso brick

-me llamo lizeth,(o si! Me meti en el finc xD) no se peocupen solo busco respuestas.

-que clase de respuestas.-dice bommer

-jeje solo quiero saber cómo esta mi creación.-dice en un tono despreocupado

-creacion? Te refieres al gato?

-a si es! Veo que eres listo brick! Y bien como esta?

-mm..bien supongo, solo que es humana.-dice bommer

-oh! A si que si funciono después de todo, es bueno saberlo!, bueno...como todo esta bien me retiro *se gira* les encargo a mi creación.

-a donde crees que vas!? Tenemos preguntas!.- dice brick mientras agarra su hombro.

-*suspiro* que quieren saber?

**Y hasta aquí llega xDD que malota soy me meti en el finc muajajaja xDD me di cuenta que he estado escribiendo mal review xDD nos volveremos a leer!*hace reverencia***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola una gran, graaaan disculpa por todos estos días de ausencia, y un gracias por los que han estado esperando el capitulo, me conmueven *pone ojos de cachorrito* verán mi excusa es por la escuela me tenía toda estresada , y luego para mis malestares zass! Me enferme, pero ya estoy bien y la escuela ha terminado! **

**Sin más que decir a leer!**

Capitulo 3

-*suspiro*que quieren saber.-dijo en tono despreocupado

.-para empezar que es eso de creación? En verdad la creaste? porque la tenemos que cuidar nosotros? Y como carajos llego a nosotros?.- dijo un algo exaltando brick, que al hacer tantas preguntas seguidas se le fue el aire.

.-en primera una creación es una creación, en segunda si, yo la cree, solo se requirió un gato y un poco de ciencia loca, en tercera quiero ver como se desarrolla en un ambiente normal, con personas, y en cuarta, creo que fue el destino, y mi descuido por dejar abierta la puerta del laboratorio… algo mas que quieran añadir?

.- si, yo, yo, yo.-dice el menor de los hermanos, levantando la mano como si de un alumno se tratase.

.-si, que pasa joven,…que tiene la piel de un ángel y cabellos de oro.- lo ultimo dicho fue mas como un susurro, un susurro inaudible para los hermanos.

.- ella puede hablar?, lo único que dice es nya, nya una y otra vez.- dice inocentemente el joven

Lizeth pov

Yiii! Que lindo se ve, y ahora que lo veo bien el otro no esta nada mal, son…son perfectos! Para el plan K, veo mi sueño volverse realidad.

.-amm…hola…esta usted escuchando.- me dijo la hermosa criatura de cabellos dorados, inclinando su cara en la mía.

.-he? A si, ella puede hablar solo basta con una pequeña lección jaja.-que susto, casi me provoca un sangrado nasal.

.-mmm… volviendo la tema, no creo que sea buena idea que su "creación" se hospede con nosotros.- dijo la criatura hermosa de color rojo, muy bien esta es mi oportunidad jeje no se me puede escapar esta oportunidad.

Normal pov

.- si tienes razón, debo ver como esta ese gato, y bien por donde queda tu casa?

.-bien, veo que ha entendido, la casa queda por esa dirección, nosotros la llevaremos.-dice un tranquilo y aliviado brick mientras apunta hacia la derecha, y para posteriormente caminar hacia dicha dirección.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

.-gato de demonio! No corras cobarde.-dijo el oji-verde con una mirada aterradora y venitas en su frente, corría frenéticamente por todo el departamento.

El gato llamado butercup corría de igual manera, solo que lo hacía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.- hemos llegado!.-grito el joven de cabellos dorados

.-donde estas tarado?!.-grito el mayor de los hermanos

.-he? Encontraron algo.-dice mientras para en seco

.-si, bueno ella es lizeth y al parecer es la creadora de tu neko-girl

.-Hola! Mucho gusto soy lizeth.-dice alegremente mientras observa a buch, su cara parecía como si destellara

.-emm..si como sea.. soy buch.- dice mientras da un paso hacia atrás pues, la mirada de la chica no era muy agradable que digamos.

.-ella ha venido por buttercup, y asi podemos dar por finalizado este asunto.-

.-un momento!, nunca he dicho que me la llevaría, he decidido que viviré aquí!

.-qu…QUEEEE!?

**Eso es todo por el momento, jeje lo deje hasta aquí para darle un poquito de emoción.**

**Les tengo una pregunta…. Quieren que agregue a las otras chicas? Cual quiera que sea su opinión déjenla en un bonito review**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**En el capitulo anterior les había preguntado que si querían a la otras chicas, y respondieron que si, y las pondré yei! Bueno en este capítulo no aparecen, pero aparecerán ya lo verán, solo sean un poco pacientes jeje.**

Capitulo 4

.-qu…QUEEE!?.-gritaron los 3 al unisonó

.-como que se quedara aquí? quien le dijo que puede hospedarse en nuestra casa?.-dijo un exaltado butch

.-mm..Pues yo sola me he dado permiso, además, por lo que puedo ver este lugar necesita un toque femenino.-dice la joven de ojos morados, mientras observa la sala que está muy desordenada, con ropa, zapatos, basura y envases en todos lados.-y si me quedo aquí, podre proporcionarles deliciosa comida.

.-comida!? En serio? Cocinas bien!?.-dice boomer con un destello en sus ojos.

.-a si es, mi comida es deliciosa.-dice con aires de grandeza.

.-ese no es el punto, por qué se quiere quedar aquí?.-dice el mayor de los hermanos de forma serena y seria.

.-por el bien del gato, se nota que le agrada el lugar, y que le ha tomado afecto al jove.-dice seriamente y apunta hacia butch.-ademas no tengo sitio al cual volver, mi laboratorio junto con mi casa ha explotado por un intento fallido.

.-solo por eso quieres hospedarte?

.-si

.-está bien, no nos vendría mal, que alguien nos hiciera de comer, estamos cansaos de la comida rápida. Pero la decisión no es solo mia depende de mis hermanos… y bien que piensan?

.-estoy de acuerdo, no puedo esperar para que nos prepare algo!.-dijo emocionado boomer.

.-si como sea.-pronuncio butch

.-entonces es oficial, aceptaremos tu presencia.

.-gracias!, se que soy una desconocida, y seré de ayuda ya lo verán.

.-tenemos un cuarto extra, podrás quedarte ahí, y necesitaras tus cosas.

.-oh! Es cierto debo ir por ellas, ya vuelvo.-sale corriendo

.-pensé que, la acompañaríamos.-dice el oji-azul

.-no, solo fue para que pudiéramos hablar, esta mujer es muy extraña, presiento que tiene un plan, no se confíen debemos estar atentos a cualquier cosa.

.-si piensas eso, entonces por qué accediste a su petición?.-dice butch con los brazos cruzados

.-para estar más atentos, y poder vigilarla de cerca.

.-mmm….ya veo, ok entiendo, siempre alertas.

Después de unas horas…

Se escucho el timbre de la casa de los him, el alegre boomer, atendió la puerta

.-hola, volvi!.-decia con una sonrisa en sus labios, la oji-morado

.-oh! Hola, ven sígueme tu cuarto es por aquí.

Caminaron y recorrieron la sala y luego un corredor para toparse con una puerta, boomer giro la perilla, la habitación era pequeña, dentro de ella había una cama, junto con una comoda y un escritorio.

.-no es mucho, pero…

.-no te preocupes es perfecto, y tus hermanos?

.-salieron, pero no me dijeron a donde .3.

.-y el gato? Donde esta?

.-esta… .-el rubio fue interrumpido por buttercup que llego tomándolo por la espalda y empujarlo

.-jeje, que gato tan mas travieso, estas bien?

.-s..sii!.-dijo poniéndose de pie

.-ven aquí.-dijo lizeth dirigiéndose al gato.-buena chica! Debemos revisar si todo está en orden.-dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba al felino.

* * *

La tarde paso rápidamente, lizeth desempaco sus pertenecías, que no eran muchas, al cabo de unos minutos después llegaron los chicos, con ingredientes diversos, dando a entender que era turno de que la joven preparara una cena digna.

Después de la cena, cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

En la habitación de butch…

.-hey buttercup bájate de mi cama, tu duermes aquí!.-decia mientras daba unos golpecitos en el suelo con su palma, claro que no permitiría que durmiese en el suelo frio y duro, había unas cuantos cobertores y almohadas.

El gato no hacía caso, seguía ella en la cama de butch.

.-hey! Te estoy hablando, baja he dicho.-replicaba una y otra vez, cuando la iba a agarrar para hacerla bajar a la fuerza, buttecurp le dio un arañazo en el rostro.

.-noo! En la cara no, gato del demonio!

Y así empezó una divertida y caótica persecución.

**No me convención mucho el capitulo, ustedes que opinan?, bueno el siguiente capitulo será mejor!, ya tengo algunas ideas jaja todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas, hasta la próxima**


End file.
